


Jealousy

by MorganaLS



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: My illustration for one of the most inspiring Klelijah fanfics





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena Dusk (CrownPrincessMoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jealousy (is just love and hate at the same time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389376) by [Selena Dusk (CrownPrincessMoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/Selena%20Dusk). 



Zoom:


End file.
